User blog:AYET/The King and I
This blog serves as my introduction to the community. From since my sign-up in mid Jan 2012, I have been thinking of a proper way to introduce myself to the people here, but were yet able to come up with a good one, until I stumble upon this idea here, which is perfect! *Among the lots of OP characters, the one I share the most similarities with is Brook. Thus is the blog called "The King and I" - the "King" referring to Soul King and the "I" is me. *Without further ado, let me list down why I relate to the Bones so much, here goes: #''Brook and I are both tall'' #''I am quite skinny while Brook is all bones'' #''We both can eat a lot but does not grow meat (pun intended)'' #''Brook tends to crack (Skull) jokes a lot most of the times, I tend to joke a lot in the wikia blogs and both of us may pull a joke at the wrong occasion / timing'' #''While Brook always make fun (skull jokes) at his own physique, people always make fun of my physique (Others: "Say, you looked thinner than I last see you" AY: "I was never any fatter, thank you very much!")'' #''Brook was the second captain (i.e. second person-in-charge) of the Rumbar pirates, I am the asst mgr (second person-in-charge) of my division at work.'' #''Brook is the latest member to the SHP, yet he is the oldest amongst them but tends to be as childish as the young members (Luffy and Chopper). The same could be said for me as I am one of the latest members to join, yet I am one of the oldest amongst but wants to be as young and childish as the majority of youngsters in the community'' #''We both share the same chivalry towards women'' #''While Brook goes around asking to see panties (of course I don't do that!), I tend to (jokingly) do it to my fiancee (asking for color of her undergarment). Then while Brook usually ends up getting a beating for asking (e.g. a kick from Nami), I usually end up getting a (non-offensive) slap from her.'' #''Brook and I are both lonely until a certain happening. He was isolated (thus alone) on the ship in the Florian Triangle until the arrival of the SHP. I was alone in my little OP world until I come across this OPW community.'' #''Brook joins the SHP hoping to bring fun and raise morale (through music) to the group. I joined OPW hoping to bring fun to the community (through blogs and chat, though the latter is seldom)'' #''After the TS, Brook wears flashy attire. After returning from my HK trip, I wear a thigh-length coat which is flashy (for my office environment).'' #''Both of us appreciates the smallest gestures of kindnes. For me, receiving a simplest comment (e.g. "Good blog") means a whole lot, and I am not shy in giving appreciation for things that people do for me as well (one example being my sig done by Rici-kun).'' *And there you have it. To get an impression about me, picture Brook and pretty much you get the idea of who I am (appearance and personality). I am happy and honored to have met a lot of good people in this community. May our friendship lasts for eternity. All in all, thanks for giving me a warm welcome! *Feel free to leave a comment if you have anything you wish to share. You can also comment if there's any OP character(s) to whom you relate a lot to, like myself to the King. Category:Blog posts